Märchen Curse Pretty Cure
Märchen Curse Pretty Cure or Fairytale Curse Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is magic, fairytales, witches, fairies and changes. It's based upon the Cinderella Phenomninon game but will have multiple difference to the game. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Princess Lucy Grimsdale/Cure Glass Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Once the crown princess of Grimm Kingdom before being struck with the curse of Cinderella. Because of being the daughter of the first queen she was treated with dicontent and hateful looks from many people growing up thinking no one cared about her but when she was reborn to a servant of a family owning a tavern she starts gaining a smile and actual friends who help her break out of her icy shell. In civilian form, she has shoulder length rose colored hair with a hair braided crown and brown eyes. As Cure Glass, her hair becomes pale blue and is tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn cyan blue. Her powers is Light. [[Princess Arika Grimsdale|'Princess Arika Grimsdale']]/Cure Tide Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is Lucy's step sister who doesn't like her one bit since the family has forgotten her due to the curse but saw there was possibly a small glimmer of hope when she saw her protect their father from the spell. In civilian form, she has short dark blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Tide, her hair becomes longer and tied in side pigtails turn ocean blue held by green ribbons and her eyes turn green. Her Curse is The Little Mermaid. Her power is water. Fabi/Corina Smith/Cure Thread Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is the oldest out of the cures by 18 with medical expertise who has amnesia who she truly is. She tends to be a flirt which drives Cure Rose nuts. In civilian form, she has short strawberry blonde hair and jade green eyes. As Cure Thread, her hair turns gold and is tied in a bun and her eyes turn gold. Her power is over ???. Adam/Cure Rose Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) He is cursed to be Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. He dresses like a girl to not suck girls into becoming crazy and go after him. He loves reptatiles mostly chameleon. In civilian form, he has dark red hair to his waist usually down unless training knights it's tied in a ponytail and green eyes. His powers is flower/Earth. Petrova/Cure Neverland Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A childish looking girl who is cursed to be peter pan and never aging and childhood friend of Lucy even if she doesn't remember her. She works as a stage magician and is best friends with Adam. In civilian form, she has pageboy black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Neverland, her hair becomes longer and turns jet black with a small green hat perched on the side of her head with a red feather and her eyes turn reddish brown. Her power is wind. Dame Lucia Mcknight/Cure Wolf Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The daughter of the head knight of the castle and the personal knight of Lucy who after her disappearance tries to find her but everyone thought she was nuts. She is cursed to be the big bad wolf having a split personality be a dark cure of the Witch's covenant. In civilian form, she has dark skin, black hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Wolf, her hair becomes white and her eyes turn gold with a protruding fang over her lip. Her power is over moonlight. Niji She is one of the mascots of the series and queen of the fairies who seems to hold more kindness for Lucy and knows her mother being trained by the same person. Yoko She is the second mascot of the series who disguised herself as Lucy's doll to find kindness in her heart but only saw iciness until she protected her father from the blast of the covenant of an evil witch who was after the crown and actually cursed her to save her. She might be easily annoyed with her but does help her often. Villains The Witch's Conventant They are the villains of the series who after the Great Fairytale Crystal to revive the old Queen, Crysadas. Quince He's the main villain of the series who was the closets person to the old queen who seeks to capture the pieces of crystals to bring back the Queen. Gaven He's the first to attack. Rochelle/Cure Howl She's the second to attack and is the dark side of Cure Wolf under the control of Quince. Cydia She's the third to attack. Badndingu Monsters of the day. Items Fairytale Cursers They are the henshin devices of the series. They also give the cures power up every time the curse of the cure it slowly turns into an amulet in the shape of anything that is apart of the tale giving them their most powerful forms. the Great Fairytale Crystal Pieces They were apart of Fairytale Crystal that dissapeared to Marchen Kingdom 100s of years ago which both the cures and the convenant are after. Location Grimm Kingdom It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Marchen Kingom: A kingdom in another dimension and is a safe haven to those who are cursed to the fairytale curse. * Performance Square: A large square surrounded by stores and has fountain in the middle that Petrova and other performers do tricks and puppet shows. * Fairy Lily Pub: It's where Lucy works and lives out of. It's pretty popular with many patrons. It's a resteraunt by day and pub by night. Episodes # Wait I'm alive and a peasant? Cure Glass is born!-When Lucy wakes up after her near death to find herself as a peasant and must work to break her curse. # I'm only helping because I'm forced too...Cure Tide is born!-When Lucy finds out her step sister, Arika remembers her and is to be her next teammate but the two can't stand each other at all. # I have no idea who I am...Cure Thread is born!-When Lucy trips over an unconscious young woman on the ground with no memory. # Help with puppets! Cure Neverland is born!-When Petrova asks Lucy and the cures to help with her puppet show # Who has the Lunar Curse? The search for the final cure!-When the cures get two surprises one being there is still one cure out there and it seems Lucy's old bodyguard Lucia remembers her and questions why she isn't living in the palace anymore. # TBA # TBA # Lucy is sick! What to do!-When Lucy collapses during work the cures are worried even Arika since nothing they seem to do helps her fever break and it doesn't help that Cydia attacks them trying to capture Lucy. # Unnamed Episode: When Lucy wakes up in a room she is startled to find herself awake in Lucia's household being waited on hand and foot by the staff. She soon finds out that something dark is at hand in the background of the family. Gallery